


Akashi no Basuke

by RPitU



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, and he has the lack-of-presence thing, au where Akashi is the shadow, not a romance fic unless all of you want it to be?, people are swag, someone please tell me if the title is satisfactory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPitU/pseuds/RPitU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, there are, as we know, six members of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryouta, the Small Forward. Midorima Shintaro, the Shooting Guard. Aomine Daiki, the Power Forward. Murasakibara Atsushi, the Center, and... Kuroko Tetsuya the Captain and Point Guard? Akashi Seijuro the Phantom Sixth Player!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to be conpensation for disappearing off the very face of the earth for ages. To anyone who read my other stories and are reading this now: I'm really sorry.

Summary: In an alternate universe, there are, as we know, six members of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryouta, the Small Forward. Midorima Shintaro, the Shooting Guard. Aomine Daiki, the Power Forward. Murasakibara Atsushi, the Center, and... Kuroko Tetsuya the Captain and Point Guard? Akashi Seijuro the Phantom Sixth Player!?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
Akashi is, yet again, Oreshi here. For now, at least. :D  
I got this idea, and the thought of Akashi with lack of presence and misdirection and Kuroko being the tyrannical emperor of Rakuzan High with the emperor eye was simply too hilarious not to write.  
~  
A crimson haired figure strode into Seirin High School, a book in hand. Judging from the striking colour of his hair, one would probably think that he was a noticeable figure, but no one spotted him. Conversations surrounded him, senior club members desperately trying to recruit freshmen to pass their legacies on. He slowly scanned the colorful banners. The badminton club, the swimming club, but what he was really looking for was...  
Slowly making his way through the school, Akashi looked around, his eyes finally catching sight of the words 'Seirin High School Basketball Club' in bright letters. He smiled.  
"Excuse me, but I would like to sign up for the basketball club."  
The brown-haired girl manning the booth and her raven-haired companion turned swerved around, shock marking their features.  
"What the..."  
"Ah! Ghost!"  
The red-haired figure blinked and said, "I apologize for scaring you, but I wish to sign up for the basketball club."  
Regaining her composure, the brunette gave an apologetic smile and handed a registration form to the newcomer.  
"Here."  
The red-haired male thanked her and started filing the form up.  
'Name: Akashi Seijuro  
Previous club: Teiko Junior High Basketball Club (First String)'  
Akashi handed the form to the girl, and she took a glance at it.  
"T - Teiko Junior High first string!?"  
Her male companion's eyes widened and he grabbed the paper.  
"What!? Is this for real!?"  
"And 'Akashi'!? As in the Akashi Conglomerate!?"  
When they looked up, the mysterious red-head was gone. In replacement of him stood a taller red-haired male with split eyebrows. (A/N: is Koganei really essential here?)  
"I'd like a registration form for the basketball club... desu."  
Riko looked up in awe. 'He's gigantic!'  
"A- ah, here," she quickly handed him a registration form.  
'Name: Kagami Taiga  
Previous club: Nil - Was in America (A/N: I didn't know how to express it.)  
'He learnt basketball at the best place!'  
Riko looked up in awe before sharing an seemingly pleased glance with her friend.  
'This year's freshmen are amazing!'  
~  
"...Fukuda-kun!"  
"Here!"  
"Kagami-kun!"  
"Here."  
"Furihata-kun!"  
"H-Here!"  
Riko looked around.  
"Has anyone seen Akashi-kun...?"  
"I'm here, Aida-san."  
Riko's eyes widened as she caught sight of Akashi.  
"Ah, I - I see. I'd like all of you to take your shirts off now."  
"Wha- "  
"Is she a pervert!?"  
Hyuuga furrowed his eyebrows and shouted, " Just do as she says!"  
The freshmen hastily pulled their shirts off they heads, and Riko strode forward to examine their bodies.  
"Your stats are average, yours are a little higher than average, and yours is..."  
Looking at the perfect body displayed in full view just before her, Riko sighed in content as she started salivating.  
Moving on, Riko stood in front of Akashi.  
"What the... His stats are all lower than average..." Riko gasped in shock.  
One similar train of thought was present in all of the upperclassmen.  
'Just who is this Akashi Seijuro?'  
~  
Kagami Taiga was a Japanese that lived in America in his foundation years. America was famous for many things, but it was particularly known for its exquisite Western Cuisine that manifested itself in its citizens' delight of American food. Like hamburgers.  
Therefore, Kagami's love for burgers (cheeseburgers in particular) was cultivated in his younger days that were lived out in America.  
After practice was over, Kagami found himself unintentionally getting lured by the enticing smell of (cheese) burgers. The smell led him into Maji Burger. He had tasted Japan's cheese burgers after returning from America, and regardless of the nostalgia, America's cheese burgers were much tastier (in his opinion). However, he'd have to make do with Japan's stock for the time being.  
Getting back to the point, he entered Maji Burger and confidently strode to the counter before gruffly saying,  
"I want twenty cheese burgers... desu."  
The saleswoman looked up at him, her eyes glittering as she put on her brightest smile before hastily thanking him and rushing off to get the desired burgers.  
After five minutes, Kagami stalked off, tray filled with twenty burgers in hand.  
'Seriously, what was the deal with that red haired kid? Why were the upperclassmen making such a big deal of this 'Teiko'?'  
He scowled.  
Swiftly scanning his surroundings, he spotted an empty table and seat and proceeded to head there.  
And then he sat down. And unwrapped the first burger. And crumpled the wrapper. And took his first bite. And turned his head. And stared out of the window, only to be greeted by a slightly distorted (but recognisable) reflection of his teammate - what was his name again? Akushi Seijirou? Akami Gakumo? Akashi Seijuro?  
Startled, he leapt back, his back tightly pressed against the comfortable cushioning of the seat's backing.  
He then did what any male with 16 years of experience in life would have done had they been in a similar position and seen their teammate (ghost) - he let out a manly shriek of distress before raising a trembling finger and drawing in a shaky breath.  
"You - you - what are you, a ghost!?"  
Said ghost cast him an assessing glance before blinking and regally raising a delicately-crafted eyebrow.  
"Why would I be a ghost? Think about this logically, Kagami. Do you really believe that you would be able to see me if I were actually a ghost? Besides, the existence of ghosts has never been scientifically proven before. Why would you believe in ghosts?"  
Noting that Akashi had finally finished his spiel, Kagami parted his lips slightly as a small puff of air escaped from them,  
"Ah."  
Akashi somberly raised his tofu burger with a natural air of grace that had not abandoned him with his presence before taking a quick bite of it and gently lowering it again. Kagami couldn't help but be mesmerized by the finesse portrayed through the slight movement.  
He cleared his throat awkwardly as he saw Akashi stare at his burger (obviously feeling uncomfortable as well) in an attempt to mitigate the awkwardness of the entire situation.  
The low rumble caught Akashi's attention and he raised his gaze to meet Kagami's eyes and raised a refined eyebrow.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Kagami attempted a question.  
"Is that really the question you wanted to ask me?" Akashi's other eyebrow rose to meet the first at a similar level.  
'Was it indeed', Kagami thought as he re-analysed the situation (within his intellectual capabilities, of course) and smirked.  
"Sorry, that was the wrong thing to ask. What I wanted to say was," he cleared his throat for a supposed dramatic effect,

"Would you like to have a one-on-one match with me?"  
Akashi managed a dainty smile,  
"I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kagami have a one-on-one. Kagami is confused. The freshmen and the upperclassmen have a match. Kagami is enlightened

I'm so sorry! I wrote this last year but forgot to upload it...  
((Prepare for 100 grammatical errors and 200 typos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

~

 

Standing behind the three-point line, Kagami positioned his hands and threw the ball which hit the backboard before decisively falling through the the hoop. Wiping beads of crystalline sweat that were slowly trickling down his cheek.

This 'Akashi' (whatever his name was, it didn't matter) was simply...

Simply...

Simply...

Unbelievably...

"Weak."

Akashi raised his head, his bangs casting treacherous shadows over his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

Kagami shivered as a wave of foreboding swept over him.

'Seriously, what's the deal with this Akashi dude? Is he going to murder me or what?'

'Then you shouldn't have insulted him in the first place, halfwit.'

The chilling ambience of the surroundings did nothing to placate the eeriness of the entire situation. As unsettling as this was, he decided to face the oncoming adversities with fortitude. Therefore, he decided against opening his mouth in fear of only being able to say 'gah' or 'oh shit I'm sorry I'm going to go now' which would both point to the fact that he was intimidated by this vertically challenged prick.

When Akashi finally looked up, he looked just about ready to one, jump on Kagami and personally castrate him in the way that would make him feel the most pain and two, rip his eyeballs out and hang them at the top of his door in replacement of a much-more-welcoming 'welcome' sign.

Kagami gulped as the small figure somehow suddenly (figuratively) enlarged itself. He then futilely attempted to swallow the forming lump in his throat with much alacrity.

Then all signs that Kagami was just about to have his balls ripped out and his eyeballs gouged out vanished as Akashi's gaze softened and he turned around.

His back now facing Kagami, he muttered audibly, "As I thought, this isn't my forte."

Then, turning around to stare Kagami dead in the eye, Akashi smiled. It was neither a smile of content nor a sardonic one , heck, it wasn't even a smile, but a simple curl of his lips to accentuate how tightly they were being pressed together.

"You'll see, Kagami Taiga."

Waving his hand, Akashi said,

"Farewell for now, Kagami."

And then he was gone.

Kagami stared on and blinked in confusion.

'Err... what."

'Who even uses 'farewell' anymore these days!?'

Little did Kagami know, this was just the tip of the iceberg, and he was already losing his firm grip on sanity.

With the Generation of Miracles intruding his life, he only option he had left was to salute to (what was left of his) sanity and solemnly kiss it goodbye as they parted for all eternity.

~

"Now, all the first years will play against the second years! Remember, this is a friendly match but give it your all!" Riko shouted as she blew her whistle to get the attention of the members of the club.

Kagami silently cast a glance at Akashi, whose expression was unreadable. Or rather, he had a blank face put on and due to that lack of expression or reaction, the thoughts going through his mind were undecipherable.

"You'll see, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami wasn't one to dwell on matters for extended periods of time, but he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling gnawing at his gut that this Akashi wasn't all talk; that he was as good as he put himself across; that he wasn't just an attention-seeker with a sweet mouth and blood-curdling glare...

He wasn't one to overthink things or overcomplicate matters, but there just seemed to be something about this one...

"Heh... Interesting."

Akashi blinked once before wordlessly handing him his jersey and turning around to face the rest of the first-years.

He said simply, "we need a plan."

The other first-years nodded their heads to express acknowledgement and agreement.

"First, we have to make sure that..."

The rest of Akashi's speech was lost on Kagami, who was simply staring at the movement of Akashi's mouth moving to form words. By the looks of the faces of concentration his other year-mates were wearing, he could tell that they knew that Akashi was a natural-born leader. A being of charisma that they would trust and follow, and who would in turn lead them to the path of victory.

"Is this plan adequate? If there are any loopholes in it, please don't hesitate to point them out," Akashi said diplomatically as he offered his team a small smile.

"This... this is brilliant, Akashi-kun! We'll definitely win this way!" Furihata exclaimed.

"Well, it's good alright," said Kawahara and Fukuda in unison.

Akashi cast Kagami an expectant glance.

"Kagami?"

Instantaneously snapping out of his initial preoccupation, Kagami blinked a few times and regained his composure.

"Huh? What - oh, yes. It's great."

'You got distracted by his lips, Taiga. What's become of you?'

'What. His lips? What, no no no! Not his lips! The movement of them!'

'What's the difference - ah, you pervert.'

'Oh my god, can you not. I don't even know why I'm speaking to you in the first place.'

As Kagami saw himself sink to his knees in his mind's eye, he decided that the fact that he had issues was indisputable.

~

Swiftly jumping forward, Kagami reached for the hoop with the ball and unhesitatingly dunked it in before staying in the air whilst holding the rim of the hoop, his feet dangling precariously over the ground (just for intimidating purposes).

The freshmen and the upperclassmen looked on in undeniable amazement.

Koganei whistled.

"Man, this is what we call a dunk alright."

Mitobe silently stared on.

Feeling the muscle above his left eye twitch in irritation, Hyuuga growled, his face morphing into a sneer.

"Oi! What are all of you waiting for!? We're the senpais, so we're meant to show them how thing're supposed to be done!"

Pulling his sleeve back up to exposed taut muscles, he swung his arm in a circular motion.

"Let's do this!"

~

15:31.

Freshmen:Upperclassmen.

Despite being in this perilous situation, Akashi smiled.

'All going according to plan. First, I'll surprise them with this misdirection.'

Just when Mitobe was about to dive forward to receive the ball from Koganei, Akashi unexpectedly dove in between the two of them and hit the ball, his palm lightly but putting pressure at precise points to direct the ball to his desired location. Also known as the direction at which Kagami was at.

Kagami instinctively caught the ball (though he stumbled a little) and quickly dribbled, before dunking it in the hoop with a certain air of finality.

"How - how did Kagami get the ball!?"

"I didn't even see him - Akashi, was it?"

"What the..."

'He's using his lack of presence to relay passes! And to top this off, the time he keeps the ball for is extremely short!' Riko thought, a wave of astonishment sweeping over her.

"It... it can't be that this guy, who was practically already invisible from the beginning, is becoming even harder to notice?"

Akashi felt a smirk tug at his lips.

'Then, I'll use this surprise to my advantage.'

His palm once again connected with the ball, accurately sending it to Furihata's hands that seemed to be waiting for it.

Furihata's eyes widened but he quickly recovered from the shock and passed the ball to Kagami, who once again showed his superior prowess in the field of jumping by dunking he ball into the hoop, his fave laced with an unmistakable layer of glee.

This euphoria bubbling in Kagami's chest was, however, short-lived when the gaiety gave way to shock, and then to understanding as Kagami came to the revelation that 'this is Akashi's ability!'.

~

Riko had heard the rumours from some of her friends - Teiko had an astounding player with an astounding style whose face had never been seen before due to a miraculous shroud of mist that covered him wherever he went. All that had been seen of that mysterious individual was a flash of vibrant red hair, but that had flickered momentarily before disappearing too. 'Sure', she had snorted as she whilst doubling over in a fitful of laughter as the struggle for oxygen ensued, and had played along with those friends of hers, because there was oh-most-undoubtedly such a player in the whole of basketball history, and the story was nothing if not believable, so why not put her faith in it? Her comrades had stared at her with wide and nonplussed eyes since they simply could not believe that she trusted in the rumor. Riko had once again erupted into laughter at this, convulsing on the ground as she explained the basis and fundamentals of sarcasm as they nodded attentively to her lecture.

However, the scene displayed before her was the justification of the rumor, and there was only one train of thought present in her mind - the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles existed, his name was Akashi Seijuro, and he enrolled in Seirin, her school. Well, that was technically three trains of thought, but they all revolve around Akashi Seijuro, so no need to complain about it, mind you.

~

The final score was 38:37, in favor of the freshman.

Hyuuga groaned before raking his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"How - how could the senpais lose to their kouhais!?"

"Hyuuga, calm down, there's always a next time?" Koganei smiled sheepishly as he patted Hyuuga's back in a comforting fashion.

This elicited a vicious growl from Hyuuga.

"We practically had our asses handed to us on a silver platter!'

Koganei just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Sorry (again) if the story isn't very well-linked as I didn't write it in one shot. Also, please forgive any mistakes - be it typos or grammatical errors. As for Kagami speaking to himself, he doesn't actually have DID (Dissociation Identity Disorder) like Akashi does. He's just going insane.
> 
> ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING. I SWEAR, THIS IS THE LAST ONE BEFORE THE RESULTS OF THE VOTING. I realised that there was a loophole in my plot - since Akashi is going to be the natural born leader is canonically is, why wasn't he selected to be the vice captain or captain of Teiko? I was thinking of something along the lines of 'he wasn't noticed before the vice captain was selected' but that contradicts with Teiko's policy of attaining victory through any means. I'll think it through and figure something out eventually, but can all of you give me some input? Please?
> 
> Now, for the results of the voting:
> 
> 1)KagaAka - 5
> 
> 2)KiAka - 4
> 
> 3)Ukeshi Harem - 4
> 
> 4)AkaKuro/KuroAka - 3
> 
> Wow, KiAka and KagaAka are unexpectedly popular. Well, I'll try adding some AkaKuro/KuroAka in there too, so don't all of you worry!
> 
> As I said before, romance will likely be kept at a minimum but there will be hints. Some. And why are they all Akaships? Any side pairs all of you want? (Like MidoTaka/ TakaMido or AoKaga and such.) Don't worry, there'll be LOTS of signs. :)
> 
> Remember to leave a review, favorite and follow as you leave! :) (And point out any grammatical/typos that might be littered around since I didn't re-read this. And I wrote majority of this late at night. And KISE IS NEXT. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, that's it for now. My apologies in advance for any potential typo since I didn't re-read it. Also, this was written with many, many intervals in the middle sp it might not be very flowy?I'll try to update as soon as possible, (and make the next chapter longer, because this is insanely short) and thank you for reading! I'd love to see what you thought of the chapter, so... a review? *Nudge nudge hint hint*.  
>  Flames will be used to warm hot chocolate! :)


End file.
